


Dark Horse

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows the drabble "Insights"





	Dark Horse

“What’s that supposed to mean to me?”  
  
Sage threw back the last of her champagne, tossing the glass into nearest bush and snatching his out of his hand, “Just Google Sage Alcazar.”  
  
“My entire family is waiting in there.”   
  
“Please…do it.”   
  
Thomas released an aggravated sigh, pulling out his cell phone to do as she had requested.   
  
She had a follow up planned, an apology layered with excuses.  
  
“We can’t wait.” Swallowing hard, his entire complex flushed with the full knowledge of who she really was; Thomas tucked his phone into his pocket, abruptly announcing, “We should be married tonight.”


End file.
